1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to head-mounted face shields and more particularly to a light weight, disposable, ventilated, face shield having an integrated glare shield.
2. Description of Related Art
In a number of industries, such as medical, dentistry, veterinary and laboratory, the use of a face shield provides protection for the eyes and face of the wearer from debris, splatters or pathogens. Increasingly, face shields are being utilized for preventing infections that can occur as a result of bodily fluid splattering that can arise within a number of occupations. A number of factors affect the acceptance of a face shield design, including comfort, ventilation, weight, ability to be securely retained in position, cost, and aesthetic considerations. The need for secure positioning and ventilation, which increases comfort while reducing the possibility of fogging, can be critical performance factors, especially in situations in which the face shield needs to be worn for extended periods of time.
Additionally, glare control is an important consideration for medical personnel working under bright lights, outdoors or who wear glasses under the face shield. Glare causes eye fatigue and facial fatigue from squinting and can contribute to loss of productivity or errors over an extended period of time. In certain light conditions, parts of eye glasses worn by the user are reflected on the inside of a face shield thereby interfering with vision through the face shield.
Medical face shields are used to prevent transfer of pathogens and, during use, can become contaminated by these pathogens. Therefore, disposable face shields are highly desired. To be practical, disposable face shields should be low cost and easy to use by the wearer. Since face shield assemblies are typically a three dimensional shape when worn, a kit that allows face shield components to be packaged and shipped in a compact, flat configuration and assembled at the point of use is desirable.
A number of examples of practical face shields exist. Examples of face shields which are being increasingly utilized in a number of industries may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,186; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,653; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,171; U.S. Pat. No. D375,583; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,522; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,808; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. The above face shields provide numerous benefits. It will be appreciated, however, that the growing market for face shields is always in search of improved face shield designs that provide increasing utility, comfort, and style while reducing material requirements and manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight, low-cost face shield with a glare shield that provides ample ventilation, and which can be manufactured at low cost and packaged compactly. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed face shield designs.